chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's Human-Ape Crossbreeding Experiments
Chawosaurian Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu was a huge fan and a student of Evolutionary Science as a College Student from Texas State University. As Chawosauria was in the midst of Civil War, DKA believed that he needed a Super Soldier, with physical strength superior to a normal average human. DKA studied the experiments of Soviet Scientist, Ilya Ivanovich Ivanov, and his experiments to create a Humanzee, a hybrid of Human and Chimpanzee. [http://www.nytimes.com/2005/12/12/opinion/kissing-cousins.html According to a report from 2005 from the New York Times, it was alleged that the Soviet Union in the 1920s has attempted to create some kind of Human-Ape Hybrid Military Force] to advance the USSR's military strength. The report was titled "Kissing Cousins" written by the NYTimes. [https://www.scotsman.com/news/world/stalin-s-half-man-half-ape-super-warriors-1-686693 Another report from The Scotsman Newspaper in the United Kingdom published on the same year, 2005, alleged that Soviet Leader, Joseph Stalin was involved]. DKA's creation of Blood Gas Weapons and Human-Ape Soldiers are DKA's plans to overthrow the Bismarckians before they're able to outnumber Chawosauria's troops. Chawosaurians fear that this could lead to Animal Cruelty Experiments like Dr. Robert J. White's Ape head transplant experiment in the early 1970s, which was seen and criticized as an example of Animal Cruelty. On March 3, 2019, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu died in Switzerland, after DKA's death, the experiments continued with little success. Human-Ape hybrids that were successfully bred came out deformed, and many of these hybrid infants died within days or weeks after their births. Female Apes experienced severe trauma and scientists struggled to keep this experiment a secret from the public. On May 14, 2019, this experiment was leaked to the Chawosaurian media by an anonymous volunteer who was inseminated with ape semen but suffered a failed pregnancy that badly affected her reproductive health. Background Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Emperor, Degotoga was struggling with keeping the Bismarckians at bay, the Bismarckians are an Armed Christian Fascist Group governing their own nation led by Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II, and to overthrow Chawosauria to transform their nation and make Christianity a powerful religion in the Sragonian Universe. DKA is determined to defeat the Bismarckians and believe he must cross ethical lines to do so, that includes making Humans and Apes cross-species for new hybrid soldiers. DKA was a student at Evolutionary Science when he was in college in the later 1960s. Inspired by Joseph Stalin's Humanzee Experiments Reports in 2005 revealed Stalin's desire for a super soldier. DKA got inspired by the reports and believed he should do the same thing Stalin attempted to do with Human-Ape Crossbreeding. The Soviets relied on Ilya Ivanovich Ivanov to breed this Humanzee Hybrid, but was a failure, thereby making this hybrid was unsuccessful. However, the 1920s was a decade when Soviet Science was when "anything is possible" and thereby the Golden Age of Soviet Science. Stalin needed invincible soldiers, so he relied on Crossing Humans and Apes to create a super soldier. By believing this "super soldier" would make the USSR, even more, stronger, even stronger than the West, this would mean the USSR would risk of being a nation of apes and eventually a Planet of Apes. The Results of these Soviet Experiments were not positive, the crossing of Humans and Apes did not result in the birth of Human-Ape Hybrids. Preparation for Human-Ape Crossbreeding Experiments List of Sperm Donors by Ape Species by SDC = Sperm Donor Category ' The Sperm donated by these five SDCs are for IVFs, sexual interaction is widely considered unnecessary for the experiments. Which is why Apes including Humans need to donate sperm in order to perform IVF on females of any Ape species including Humans. # '''SDC-1 '= Sperm Donor Category 1''' - Humans # SDC-2 '''= Sperm Donor Category 2''' - Chimpanzees # SDC-3 '''= Sperm Donor Category 3''' - Gorillas # SDC-4 '''= Sperm Donor Category 4''' - Orangutans # SDC-5 '''= Sperm Donor Category 5''' - Bonobos Female Volunteers for IVF Processes The Chawosaurian Government asked 365,675,453 Chawosaurian Women to participate in these experiments, only 295,565,345 women agreed to participate, Female Apes would be used as well, the Chawosaurian Science Labs would only perform IVF on female apes including female humans. Ironically Non-human Female Apes are taking IVF involuntarily, sparking criticism of this as an example of Animal Cruelty. Inseminations Female Humans 51 women were inseminated, each were inseminated by ape sperm of Chimpanzees, Gorillas, Orangutans, and Bonobos, with little success, only 24 women were impregnated due to the Human Chimpanzee DNA similarity, but the women would likely suffer from miscarriages, if the fetuses survive birth, it is very likely that the Humanzee Infants would come out retarded and with a very short lifespan. Female Apes It is widely considered Animal Cruelty in Chawosauria, to inseminate female apes with human sperm, with a lack of success, only female chimpanzees were successfully impregnated, but it is likely that none of the fetuses would survive birth at all, and the pregnant chimpanzees are at risk of STDs, cancer, and other diseases that could result in their lives. Chawosaurian Animal Rights Activists have harshly and powerfully criticized the Crossbreeding Experiences as the Greatest Systemic Animal Abuse in the History of Chawosauria. Health Risks and Concerns of Hybrid Pregnancies Many Chawosaurian Veterinarians, Animal Rights Activists, Biologists, and Scientists have sent DKA various reports, presentations, and memos raising awareness of the Health consequences of the Pregnancies of Human-Ape Hybrids. The concerns were that the women and female apes who were successfully impregnated are at risk of disease between them and their fetuses, there were widespread calls for Abortions to be obtained by these women and female apes, DKA refused and rejected the Abortion Demands. Operation Gorillakong On January 20, 2018, DKA demanded a Human-Gorilla hybrid, DKA, naming it, Gorillakong, based on the King Kong gorilla monster, DKA's scientists have conducted a semination on a woman involuntarily, because the woman was a felon, a court sentenced the woman to face an involuntary semination and to possibly carry a human-gorilla hybrid fetus as punishment for the crime she committed. The pregnancy failed and the woman died in early 2019 short months after the pregnancy failed. Results Pregnancies Humans are pregnant for 280 days, Chimpanzees are pregnant for 243 days, there were successful seminations and the Chawosaurian Crossbreeding Scientists are waiting on the results of the pregnancies. On May 1, 2018, DKA got a report from the Laboratories warning that some or many of the children would or may not survive childbirth, or would or likely to have very short lifespans. Other ways of fertilization ''' Some Chawosaurian Scientists have recommended "Concept Incubators" to insert eggs into sperm without the need for sexual intercourse. DKA was concerned that this would be a waste of money even though he thought the idea was better than Bestiality. DKA wrote a letter to the scientists saying he is up for it, and decided that Bestiality was no longer a need to execute the experiments. '''Deformed Hybrid Infants 31 deformed hybrid infants were born and then died shortly after birth in 2019, there was so much lack of success for these experiments that the experiment establishment announced they will end the experiments by June 30, 2019. Trauma among Women and Female Apes The successful inseminations and pregnancies gave female participants of the experiments (human and ape) mental trauma as they went through the insemination process. Female Apes suffered most of the experiments' inseminations. End of the Experiments As a result of deformed hybrid infants that didn't make it shortly after being born, the scientists who were running the experiments announced the experiments will end by June 30, 2019. Exposure to the Public Leaks, Whistleblowers, and Witness Tampering On May 14, 2019, one volunteer who was unsuccessfully impregnated leaked all the classified information of the experiments to the Chawosaurian media, and when the scientists heard of the leaking, they contacted with the media outlets who got the info to tamper with their attempts to report the information to the public to avoid arousing strong disapproval and societal backlash. Media Firestorm, Scandal, and Backlash TBDCategory:Chawosaurian Civil War Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Chawosauria's most Biggest Screwups